Puppy Love
by DesertCat
Summary: KibaXOC. They've had feelings for each other forever, but were too shy to admit it. until now that is. My first story, ever! please read!


About you : your name is Kazesama Aria. (your last name means, almost literally, master of the wind) you're about to turn 14. you have blonde hair with blue streaks. you usually wear your hair up in a bun. you are really pretty, i mean drop-dead beautiful; but you don't really care. it only matters when boys hit on you, which you hate. you wear knee-length black pants and a dark purple, low-cut shirt with a jean vest over.

Jutsus : you inherited your mother's clan bloodline jutsu which allows you to spread your chakra in the air around you and move it around. basically, you can control the wind.

story start Your P.O.V

BEEP BEEP BEEP

you jerked awake, groping for the snooze button on your alarm clock. then you turn over, buring your face in the pillow and trying to remember your dream. it had had something to do with using fireball no jutsu to roast marshmellows. (mmmm... marshmellows)

a few minutes pass and you're just about to drift back to sleep when someone threw open the screens over your windows and sunlight flooded your room.

"Haku..." you groan as your little pain-in-the-butt brother tore the blanket and sheet off you and threw them on the floor.

"Ria" (your nickname) "mom says that if you don't get up and eat breakfast right now you'll be late for school!"

"tell her I don't care."

"but you get put on your teams today. don't you wanna see if that boy you have a crush on is in your team?"

"what boy?"

"the one you're always writing in your diary about. what's his name? Kiba?"

you sat bolt upright. "HAKU! you read my diary? I am going to kill you!"

he was already out the door as your feet touched the floor. you sighed and walked over to close the door. you'd get him back for reading your diary later. besides, it was too early to chase him around. you didn't understand how he could be so active at six in the morning. you are Not a morning person. as you changed into your regular outfit, you thought about what Haku had said. it was true that you had a crush on Kiba, but there was no way you would ever let anybody know about it. Kiba was one of your best friends, and one of the only boys you could stand sitting next to. you hated guys hitting on you, but it happened a lot because of you looks. actually, not so much since you had mastered your bloodline jutsu and put some guy in the hospital when he tried to make you dance with him at the sakura festivel 2 years ago (lol i'd love to do that).

Kiba hit on you a lot, but it was just friendly teasing and you knew it. sometimes you wished it wasn't.

you tried to forget about it as you walked downstairs and into the kitchen. your mom was cooking bacon and eggs and it smelled delicous. (mmmm...bacon) your dad, Haku, and your little sister Nia were sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. (well, except for Nia, she's only 3)

"morning sweetie" your dad said, looking up from the comics. "how did you sleep?"

"fine, up until mom sent Haku to wake me up." you replied, sending your little brother a death glare.

your mother laughed. "would you ever get up if Haku wasn't here?"

"no, probably not" you sighed and sat down "smells good, mom" she smiled at you and turned back to the stove.

most people would never have guessed she was your mom. both your parents could pass for about 24 when the were actually in their mid-forties; they were both jounin. people usually thought your mom was your older sister, because you looked so much alike - blonde hair, blue eyes, tall and slim. neither of you ever wore makeup, you didn't need to, but you both had a blue tattoo on your right shoulder to show your advanced bloodline.

Haku had one too, he had gotten it just the past year when he mastered the jutsu. Haku looked like your father; black hair, green eyes, handsome and charming (when he wanted to be).

Nia had darker hair than her mother or sister, and though she was still very young, it could already be seen that she had inherited her father's mind. Dad was a genious and with enough information, could predict a battle through to the end, even up to how many soldiers would die. he also had a bad habit of gambling, but mom didn't mind because he had never lost.

FF to after breakfast

"have a good day, kids!" your mom called from the doorway. you and Haku waved from the street.

"bye mom!" Haku called.

"see you later!" you added. you and your brother set off down the street, keeping at least three feet between you. once the two of you were out of sight, you grabbed him in a headlock and gave him a noogie, messing up his carefully gelled hair.

"later loser!" you shouted, and ran off down a side street, laughing.

"I'll get you for that!" he yelled after you. you just kept laughing and running.

after a few moments you slowed to a walk, still chuckleing to yourself.

"hey, Aria-san!"

"huh?"

you looked around for whoever called your name. there were a lot of kids walking to school. then you noticed Tenten waving at you.

"Tenten!" you waved back, then walked over to where she was waiting for you. Tenten was about a year older than you, but she was still your best friend.

"thanks for waiting for me."

"no problem" the two of you started walking down the crowded street.

"so you get put on your teams today, huh?"

"yeah"

"anyone in paticular you wanna get paired with?" she asked teasingly.

"not really, as long as I'm not with one of those stupid Sasuke fangirls. they're so annoying."

"but you wouldn't mind being on a team with Sasuke himself?"

"not really" you refused to get into a conversation about boys. Tenten sighed."so you're never gonna tell me who you like?"

"never" you grinned. "get over it."

Tenten stuck her tounge out at you. "well just to let you know, we're meeting up with Neji and Lee on the next street."

"you just like to torture me don't you?"

"you know it"

"is it too late for me to run away?"

"no, they've spotted us." Tenten nodded at two boys leaning agianst a wall a little ways down the street. Neji looked very irritated that he had to wait with Lee and you didn't blame him. Lee was grinning and waving insanely.

"Tenten! Aria-chan!" he called.

you forced yourself to smile. _smile...don't hit him...smile!_

"hi Lee"

FF to when you get to class

you pushed open the classroom door, think how evil Tenten was. Lee would never give up on asking you out, not even if you broke every bone in his body. (don't worry, you're not that mean) you mentally wished every curse you could think of on Tenten and looked around for a seat that wasn't next to someone who had ever asked you out.

"hey Aria!" Kiba called. you smiled and walked over to where he and Akamaru were. "I saved a seat for the prettiest new genin in Kohona" he said.

"Kiba, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't like being the guniea pig for your pick-up lines?"

"actually I made that one up just for you"

"uh, thanks. I think." you sat down next to him, making nearly every other guy in the room groan, wishing you would sit next to them.

"hey Akamaru" you said, petting the cute little dog who had decided to sit in your lap.

"so what's up?" Kiba asked.

"really tired" you replied. "Haku woke me up at 5:30 agian" you yawned.

"you can go back to sleep if you want" Kiba said. "I'll wake you up if anything important happens."

"thanks Kiba" you smiled. for some reason, Kiba blushed.

Kiba blushing? you thought. thats a first.

you picked Akamaru up and set him on the desk. he whined, as if to say, 'hey I was comfortable'

you scratched him behind his ears and lay your head down on the desk. the last thing you saw before you fell asleep was Kiba smiling at you.

Kiba's P.O.V

"hey Aria!" I called. "I saved a seat for the prettiest new genin in Kohona"

"Kiba, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't like being the guniea pig for your pick-up lines?"

Gosh she's pretty when she's annoyed, I thought.

"actually I made that one up just for you" I said. it was true. I spent most of my time thinking of lame pick-up lines to make her like me.

"uh, thanks. I think." Aria sat down next to me. Akamaru jumped into her lap and made himself comfortable. he liked her as much as I did and he wasn't afraid to show it.

"hey Akamaru" she said, petting him absent-mindedly.

"so what's up?" I asked.

"really tired" she replied. "Haku woke me up at 5:30 agian" she yawned.

"you can go back to sleep if you want" I said on impulse. "I'll wake you up if anything important happens."

"thanks Kiba" she smiled and I felt my face turn red. she picked Akamaru up and set him down on the desk. he started to whime and she scratched him behind the ears. Aria lay her head down on top of her arms and Akamaru walked over to me for attention.

suddenly the classroom door opened and Iruka-sensei came in. he smiled, went to the front of the classroom and started talking about being put on 3 and 4 man teams. I tried to pay attention, but soon my mind started to wander. I looked at Aria and tried to remember when I had started liking her as more than a friend. it might have been two years ago, at the sakura festivel where she beat up that guy who kept asking her to dance. ironically, that was exactly the same time when I realized that I had nearly no chance of ever getting her. she had looked beautiful that night, even though she had only been about eleven. her mom had made her dress up, and she wore a light blue kimono and her hair down. I could remember that day as clearly as if it was yesterday...

suddenly I realized that Iruka-sensei had started calling out the teams. I leaned over and muttered "Ria. hey Aria, wake up." she just sighed and turned her head away from me. I reached out and tapped her shoulder. "Aria, c'mon." she looked up, blinking sleepily.

"huh?"

"Iruka-sensei started calling out the teams" I explained.

"oh." she yawned and streached (sp).

Your P.O.V

you wished Kiba hadn't woken you up so soon. Iruka-sensei had just started naming the teams. you put your head back on your arms, listening for any names you recognized.

"Team 7," Iruka called out. "Haruno Sakura," I looked up. Sakura was one of those fangirls that I did not want to get stuck with. "Uzuimaki Naruto," please not me, please not me, you thought. "and Uchiha Sasuke" phew.

"YES" Sakura yelled.

"NO!" Naruto yelled at the same time.

Sasuke just glowered.

you grinned. when Kiba looked at me questioningly, you just shrugged.

"next team," Iruka-sensei continued. "Somohaki Aria," your head shot up. "Hyuuga Hintana, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino."

"yes!" Kiba said triumphantly next to you. you looked at him, your grin wider that before. he blushed,scratched the back of his head, and chuckled embaressedly (embaressedly? is that ever a word?)

"well, looks like we're teammates now" you said, ignoreing his embarresment.

"yeah"

you looked around the room for our other teammates. Hinata was sitting in a back corner, looking timid as a mouse. you didn't know much about her, except that she was kind, had a crush on Naruto (everyone in the class except Naruto knew that) and that she was ridicously shy. you turned my eyes away from her and looked around for Shino. you didn't know much about him either. he was quiet and just a little bit creepy, but at least he hadn't ever tried to ask you out.

FF to when you meet your new sensei

"what time is it?"

"relax dog breath, she still has 15 minutes" you said, checking your watch.

"well she better not be late. and don't call me that"

you were waiting for our new sensei, standing in the shade under a large tree outside. so far, you and Kiba had been the only ones talking, Hintana had said hello but was too shy to join in your dumb conversation. Shino hadn't even greeted you.

"so Hinata," you said trying to draw her into the conversation. "are you very disapointed to be stuck with freaks like me and Kiba?"

"n-no, you're not freaks!" she said, afraid and shocked.

"I was joking Hinata." you said. "well actually Kiba..."

"hey!"

"you know I'm just kidding Kiba" you said, elbowing him in the side a bit more than would be considered friendly.

"Oww!"

"oh, don't be such a baby."

"Ummm.." Hinata said nervously.

you all looked at her. she blushed and pointed towards the street. "umm, I think our new sensei's here." she squeaked. we all looked toward where she was pointing. a black-haired woman was strolling up the street towards us. she noticed the four of you standing under the tree and waved you over.

"I'm Kurenai" she said "and I'll be your new sensei. now I want each of you to introduce yourself. tell us your name and a little about yourself; your hopes, likes and dislikes, that sort of thing. now who wants to go first?"

"I will!" you say immediatly. you just love talking about yourself.

"my name is Somohaki Aria, I want to bring honor to my clan and make my parents proud of me, I love chocolate and movies, and I hate guys hitting on me, fangirls, and my little brother Haku."

"I'll go next" Kiba said when you were done. "I'm Inuzuka Kiba. I don't really have any hopes, except to get stronger, I like pretty girls, and I dislike people calling me things like dog-breath." he said, glaring at you.

"whatever you say, puppy-boy" you replied, smiling sweetly.

"umm...I'm Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata said nervously. "I hope to someday become stronger and make my father proud of me. I like uh," her voice grew much quiter "Naruto-kun, and I dislike people who are cruel and unkind." her face turned beet-red.

"you know Hinata," you said kindly "you didn't have to tell us that you liked Naruto. we respect your honesty though" you gave her a one-armed hug, while using the other arm to hit Kiba, who was snickering, over the head.

"my name is Aburame Shino." nobody pressed him for more information.

"well, today I wanted to test your taijutsu skills. so I'll pair you up and watch you fight. remember that even if I ask you to fight each other, you are still a team. no grudges or hard feelings if someone beats you up. the goal of this excercise is to improve ourselves. so Hinata and Aria, ladies first."

you and Hinata stepped onto the grass and put your hands into a defensive position. you noticed that Hinata was shaking slightly.

"don't worry Hinata" you said, smiling. "I suck at taijutsu"

FF to after training ((sorry, I suck at fighting scenes))

"good job, everyone" Kurenai-sensei said, smiling. (ha ha i'm not gonna tell you who won) "we'll meet at the training grounds tommorrow at nine, ok? I want to test your ninjustu and jenjutsu then. oh, and one more thing. say cheese" she said, pulling out a camera. you laughed and threw your arms around Kiba and Shino, who you were standing between.Kiba grinned and put his arm around your shoulder, secretly giving you bunny ears. Shino tried not to react, but you could see he wanted to smile. Akamaru barked and jumped into Hinata's arms. she smiled nervously at the camera. just before the flash, you winked and stuck out your tounge, doing a peace sign whit the hand that was hanging over Kiba's shoulder.

"see you guys tomorrow" Kurenai said, waving as she walked off. Shino followed, though without saying goodbye.

"see you tomorrow Shino!" you yelled. he didn't even stop. "hmph." you stuck your tounge out at his back.

"so Hinata" you said. "do you need to go home now?"

"n-no, I don't need to be home for a while"

"great! you wanna hang out?"

"o.k..."

"fine" said Kiba, who still had an arm around each of us. the three of you started walking down the street. "but let's get something to eat. I'm starved. I didn't have any lunch."

"Kiba you'd be hungry even if you had lunch. you're always hungry." you said. he shrugged.

"so where do you pretty girls want to eat?"

"I don't care, I had a big breakfast" you said teasingly. "bacon and eggs and toast with jelly and hot coffee..."

"man I'm so hungry!"

"hey look, there's Naruto" you said pointing. the blonde boy was sitting at a ramen bar, all alone. "let's go eat with him, he looks lonely."

"ramen. sure. whatever." Kiba said, making a beeline for the food and pulling us along with him.

"ano Naruto-san. mind if we join you?" you asked, sitting next to Kiba.

"huh? oh, no Aria-chan" he smiled and sat up a little straighter.

"h-hi Naruto-kun"

"oh, hi Hinata"

"what can i get for you kids?" asked the cook.

"whatever's ready" you said. "so Naruto" you continued, trying to strike up a conversation as Kiba ordered nearly everything on the menu. "where are your teammates?" he shrugged and began shoveling ramen into his mouth.

after you all finished eating Hinata checked the clock and murmered that she'd better be going.

"hey Naruto, would you do me a favor?"

"sure Aria-chan" he was glowing with happiness that you would want a favor from him.

"walk Hinata home"

"wa? why?"

"please Naruto?" you pouted a little. men were so easy to manipulate.

"sure Aria-chan" he got up and jogged after Hinata. "hey Hinata! wait up! I'll walk you home!"

"well thanks for lunch Kiba" you said, standing up and putting your arms behind your head.

"anytime Ria. hey, what time do you need to be home?"

"not for about two hours" you said, checking your watch. "why?"

"you wanna catch a movie?"

"sure"

the two of you walked side by side, with Akamaru trotting behind you. on impulse, you closed the gap between the two of you and slipped your arm around Kiba's waist, hooking your thumb in his pant's beltloop on his other side. he looked a little suprised, but didn't object. actually, his smile grew a little wider. your arm stayed around his waist as you bought tickets, popcorn and sodas, and found seats in the darkened theatre. once you sat down Akamaru, who had been hiding in Kiba's hood, made himself comfortable in your lap for the second time that day.

Narrator's P.O.V

the movie theatre quited as the previews came to an end and the film began. Akamaru, curled up in Ria's lap, sighed boredly. he didn't understand what humans found so interesting about movies.

Kiba and Ria were leaning towards each other over the popcorn bucket, which was balanced on the armrest. Kiba's arm had draped itself over Ria's shoulders about five minutes into the previews.

about halfway into the movie, Ria turned her head to tell something to Kiba just as he leaned foreward to whisper something to her. I bet you can guess what happened then.

his lips landed right on hers. Kiba pulled back quickly. _damn. what did I do?_

_we were having a good time, now she's gonna be angry at me. _"s-sorry." he whispered.

Aria was silent for a moment, trying to catch her breath. her face was bright red. then she smiled slightly.

"don't be." she whispered.

Akamaru would have rolled his eyes, had they been open. _humans_, he thought.

your P.O.V

the two of you walked out of the theartre, blinking in the bright sunlight.

"well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Kiba said, turning away.

"wait Kiba" you didn't want him to leave. "you don't have to be embarressed about what happened. it was my fault. walk me home?" you asked, cocking your head to the side.

"Ria" he said rolling his eyes. "we live on the same street. the only reason we don't walk to school together is because I sleep so late"

"yet you're always at school before me" you said, relieved that your friendship hadn't been ruined by this incident. yet if you had a chance to go back to the beginning of the day and do everything over, you wouldn't change a thing.

"thanks for walking me home Kiba" you said, standing by your front door. "you wanna come in?" you asked, ringing the doorbell.

"O.K, if it's alright with you"

the door opened slightly and Haku's face poked through the gap.

"yes? can I help you?"

"uh, I live here squirt" you said, doing a few quick hand signs. a strong gust of wind blew the door open. you walked into the house, followed by Kiba.

"yeah, but he doesn't" Haku retorted from the floor.

"well, he's my friend and if I say he can come in for a while, then he can."

"who made that rule?"

"I did, right now"

Haku got up and made a face at you, then walked out of the room. you and Kiba followed him into the kitchen, where your mom was making dinner. (she always seems to be cooking something)

"hey mom, look what followed Ria home from school today" Haku said, sitting down at the table.

"Aria, you know your father's allergic." your mom said without turning around.

"uh, hi Mrs. Kazesama" Kiba said embarresedly from behind you.

"oh, hello Kiba" your mom exclaimed, turning around. "Haku, how many times do I have to tell you not to refer to Aria's friends as animals?"

"I never said he was an animal mom" Haku replied innocently.

"that's o.k, I'd better be getting home anyway." Kiba said quickly.

"are you sure? we'd be happy to have you stay for dinner."

"no, I should really be going."

"if you insist"

"I'll walk you out" you offered.

"thanks for everything, Kiba" you said as you opened the door and stepped out after him. "I had fun today"

"really?"

"really." you noticed suddenly how close the two of you were standing.

"uh, Kiba? I've been wanting to tell you...I really like you. and I'm sorry that you're embarresed about what happened at the movies, because I really enjoyed it."

without waiting for him to respond, you leaned forward and pressed your lips agianst his. you ended the kiss quickly, pulling back, your face bright red.

Kiba blinked a few times before speaking.

"s-so does this mean we're more than friends?" Kiba stuttered.

"I guess it does" you smiled. Kiba grinned from ear to ear.

"YES!" he cried, punching his fist into the air triumphently. you smiled. Kiba put an arm around your waist, pulling your body close to his. the two of you kissed agian, longer and passionatly. Kiba's other arm reached around your neck, playing with loose strands of hair. your arms wrapped around his neck. when you finally broke apart, Kiba murmered, "I love you. I think I've always loved you"

you kissed agian, not for as long this time.

"so I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Ria-chan?"

"yeah Kiba-kun" you took your arms off eachother and you turned back to the door, waving goodbye at Kiba. you walked back inside, sighing happily. then you saw Haku. he was standing by the couch, holding your mom's digital camera, smirking.

THE END!


End file.
